Uematsu Tarou
Uematsu Tarou is a sixth-grader and ex-forward of the Momoyama Predators. Appearance Uematsu has quite long brown hair and light brown eyes. He wears glasses and for casual clothes a red jacket and blue jeans. When playing, he take off his glasses. Personality Uematsu is strong willed and don't want to lose with the Furuyas. He is always annoyed when people misjudge him as bookworm (because his glasses) and said that actually he looks up to strong people. He even complain to Ryuuji about his aim for an own goal. Saying that an own goal isn't interesting and challenges him to score with his own shoot. Plot In Dandelions In Episode 1 he had quited soccer because he needed to study for entrance exams. Later on Episode 3, he appeared again with rest of the 3U and agreed to join Momoyama Dandelions again, because Furuyas had come back. After the match against Rose he quit soccer and started to prepare the exams. Again, in Episode 6 he joined Momoyama Predators with the condition that the team keep winning until the end. Because if they lose, they have no reason to keep playing soccer. District Tournament In the match against West Sakuragawa Challengers he was stressed that he hadn't scored a single goal yet, even though he is forward. After a couple of missed shots he scored, which made him happy. He played in all the Predators matches in the district tournament. City tournament Just before the beginning of the City tournament, 3U starded to think how they could be more help for the team. When Hanashima gave them a three day holiday, they begun to develop their own tactic. At the second night Uematsu was frustated about their moving speed and asked that "do you even serious about this?". That angered Ukishima and Uchimaru and they leaved Uematsu alone. With help from Shou, Uematsu maked up with Ukishima and Uematsu and when they remembered how they had been pracising in their childhood, they develop tactic, what they called "The Reverse Three". They used reverse three in matches against Yabusawa and Heaven, and Predators moved into the finals of the city tournament, where they faced New Tokyo FC Amarillo. 3U used their tactic again and Predators managed to score first goal, but Amarillo soon gained the control and won the game 6-1. After their loss, 3U had to quit Predators since their parents wanted them read to the middle school entrance exams. Future cup 3U apperead again in before the finals of Future cup. They told that they had been watching Predators games and supporting them. Afterwads 3U were watching the match between Predators and Amarillo. Epilogue He was seen in a classroom holding a soccer ball and handing a soccer club membership form to Ryuuji. It seems that he has continued to play soccer in middle school though it is currently unknown if he plays with Ukishima and Uchimura. Trivia *He along with his friends Ukishima and Uchimura were given the name 3U as all of their last names began with the letter U. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Momoyama Predators Category:Momoyama Dandelions Category:Forward